Gundam Report
by Sara Katherine
Summary: Now back with super re-written action! - I love to write fan fiction, until now! When I get sucked into my own fan fiction, all hell breaks loose!
1. Part One What The?

Gundam Report

By: Sara LaTurneau ( Hawkeyelover2004) 

Authors note: I decided to totally re-write this fic. I was going over the stuff I had published on FF.net, and I realized what I did have up on this TOTALLY SUCKED! Anyway, hopefully my new knowledge on all the stuff that happens after Gundam 0083 will help, plus the fact that I'm not eleven anymore. oo 

PART ONE   
  
"Bye Mom!" I called as I rushed out the door. The morning air was cold, and a dense fog covered the path to my bus stop. I walked cautiously over the run off ditch, and towards the bus stop. As usual, I was the first one to get there. So, I sat down, and began to read my newly started fan fiction, "Erasu Uraki, A Girl's Dream". I was on the second page, when suddenly, a gust of wind blew the stack of papers from my grasp. A scrambled to my feet, dancing around as if I was standing on hot embers, attempting to grab the fly away papers. I tripped over my own feet, falling to the ground. But to my surprise, the ground was cold, and metal.  
I heard running footsteps clanking on the metal floor. I stared at the feet in front of me, before I looked up at their owners face. I blinked a few times, then stood to my feet.  
"Y-your..Your Kou Uraki!" I yelled, backing away from him and pointing.  
He looked taken aback as he shifted the papers in order.  
"And you are Erasu Uraki." He handed me the stack of papers he picked up "Is there something wrong with that?"  
I smacked myself, making sure it wasn't a dream. Nope. It wasn't.  
He stared at me for a while. I must have looked pretty funny or something.  
"Well, come on, Erasu. We've got to get to our alert stations." He said, walking down the hall. I just stood there, still in shock. What on Earth had just happened? One second I was at my bus stop and the next I'm on some battleship in the middle of space! And to top it all off, I was my own creation! Something had gone terribly wrong.  
I started to walk in the direction that Kou had gone off in, when I heard a loud thud from behind me, and then, someone crashed into me, knocking me down. I was about to shout 'What the hell', but what I saw stopped me. Every fan girl has a crush on some anime guy. And mine was right in front of me. With his dusty brown almost gray hair, and his glasses, I knew it had to be Chuck Keith.  
"Jeeze!" He said, scrambling to his feet. "I'm so sorry, Erasu. I didn't see you there."  
"I-it's o-okay." I said, blushing. My heart was going about a mile a minute. He ran off in the other direction, leaving me behind. I leaned up against the wall, sighing.  
I attempted to regain my composure as I walked to the MS deck. It took me a while to find it, since I had no idea where I was going. When I finally arrived, I was in awe. Three mobile suits towered in front of me. One was an RGM-79N, GM Custom and another was an RGC - 83, GM Cannon II. The smiled when I recognized the third. It was the Gundam that I had created. The RX-78-GP05X.  
I stood there for a moment, until someone touched my shoulder. I turned around, and looked up. Mora smiled.  
"Are you going to suit up, or what?" She asked.  
"Um..." I said, feeling like a complete idiot. "Can you tell me where the locker room is? I..I forgot.."  
Mora laughed, and slapped my shoulder. It felt like she had dislocated it. I suddenly felt bad for Monsha and Bate in episode three when Mora beat the hell out of them. She walked off, yelling at a technician to get his ass in gear.  
I hid behind a corner, watching to see if anyone looked like they might be going to the locker room. Fortunately, one of the technicians was, so I followed him, trying to make a mental map as I was going. I looked around until I found the locker that said E. Uraki. I sighed in relief, and suited up.  
I walked back out to the MS deck, holding my helmet under my arm. I wasn't used to light gravity, so when I tried to walk, I ended up falling on my face. I sat on the floor, rubbing my head, until Kou appeared next to me.  
"You better hurry up, or Lieutenant Corinthia will be pissed." He said, kicking off the floor and drifting towards his MS, The GM custom.  
I stood up, and kicked off the floor again, slowly making my way towards the GP05X. I hit the manual open button on the side of the cockpit and backed up, watching the hatch open. My eyes must have had stars in them. Everything looked so perfect and wonderful. I quickly jumped into the seat, running my hands over the controls and settling my feet on the pedals. The hatch closed, and the camera's turned on. I strapped myself in, and waited for a go signal.  
"Ensign." A technicians voice came from small speakers in my helmet. "Your ready to launch from the starboard MS catapult."  
"Alright." I said sheepishly. I closed my eyes, trying to remember how to move the MS. I pushed the pedals, and miraculously I managed to get the gundam to the launch deck.  
What happened next I wasn't prepared for. I never really knew how strong the G forces were when you launched in a mobile suit. God almighty! I felt like I was gonna break into a hundred pieces. And again, I was in awe as soon as I opened my eyes. Space was beautiful. It was so vast, and the stars were dazzling.  
"Erasu. Erasu? HEY ERASU!" I heard Kou's voice, and soon after his face appeared on the screen. "What is with you today? You've been acting really strange ever since you almost passed out in the hallway."  
"Rough night.." I said, quickly making up an excuse.  
That's funny.. I thought...Erasu was acting strangely before I came here?  
"Anyway.." Kou began. "Lieutenant Corinthia and Captain O' Carolan want us to go investigate a strange I.F.F signal. It's one of our ships, but they're still tracing it."  
I thrust the boosters into full, and I rocketed off. We found what was giving off the signal, which turned out to be a Birmingham class patrol ship. As we were going back to the ship, I noticed something. I hadn't realized that I wasn't in the Albion. I had completely forgot that it was nearly destroyed in the final battle before the colony fell on Earth. I was curious to what Erasu was doing on it.  
I landed the gundam, and to my surprise, nearly flawless. At first, I was coming in to fast and had to correct downwards a bit. The cockpit opened, and I hoped out, taking off my helmet. After a few minutes, Kou had come out of his MS, and was now drifting over to me.  
"Erasu." He landed next to me, and put his hand on my forehead. " Are you sick?"  
"No!" I said, brushing his arm away from me. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all."  
"Don't lie to me. You're burning up." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me down towards the locker room. "I'm taking you to see the doctor."  
I decided not to protest. Maybe there was something wrong with Erasu.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finally got this done. I dunno if anyone out there was actually waiting for me to update the old version ( .. I highly doubt it.. ) I guess you're getting a treat. Since I have taken the liberty of skipping the last four days of my school week, I should have up to part/chapter four or five. Now, if you read this and you don't review, I'm going to sick my Chuck Keith Clones from episode 12 ( the one where he's got a gun and he's wearing an army helmet ) on you! 


	2. Part Two Trying To Understand

  
Gundam Report  
By: Sara La Turneau ( Hawkeyelover2004)  
  
Author's Note: I'm sure no one has noticed, but I'm gonna make this version a little different. I'm gonna take it a little slower, and try to add a LOT more detail. I also wanna write about some other stuff I never  
got to before. Okay, enough with me yacking!  
On With The Show!  
  
PART TWO  
  
I sat on of those little bed with paper over the top, waiting for the doctor. After a while, he came in, took my pulse, blood pressure, temp and such.  
"So." The doctor said, sitting down on a small chair. "Your brother tells me you've been acting strange, and that you haven't been yourself."  
"I guess so.." I said, holding the edge of the bed, and rocking back and forth slightly.  
"Have there been any increase or decrease in your appetite?" He asked, jotting something down on my chart.  
"Not that I've noticed." I said, staring at the floor. I was dying to say ' Actually, I wouldn't know.. BECAUSE I'M NOT ERASU!' but that was out of the question. I was not going to be sent to a funny farm.  
"Do you mind if I do a CAT scan?" He asked, standing up and walking to his desk.  
"Okay.." I said, walking over to the machine in the wall. I laid down on the table, and waited for the horrid screech that would follow. As soon as I was out of the machine, I sat up, and waited for him to make his analysis.  
"There has been some abnormal brain activity. I've never seen something like this. It's almost as if you were a different person!" He laughed. "Well, whatever it is, it's probably due to all the stress you've been through. How about you take a few days of rest, hm?"  
I nodded. Good. I thought as I got back into my uniform. I need some time to figure out what the hell is going on.  
As soon as I walked out of the office, Kou was in my face and asking questions.  
"What did he say? Are you sick?"  
"I'm fine, Kou." I said, as I started walking down the hall way. " He told me to take it easy for a few days, and not do any piloting."  
"Well, wanna go grab some dinner?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said, stretching my arms. "Dinner sounds good right about now."  
We arrived at the cafeteria, and got or food, taking a seat at a table with Keith and Erik.  
"Erik!" I shouted, forgetting where I was. I dropped my tray of food, and it crashed on the floor. I held my hand in front of my mouth, embarrassed as hell. Tears welled up in my eyes.  
"...Erasu..." Erik said, standing up. I couldn't take it any more. So I ran. I ran away from Erik, Kou and Keith, away from the cafeteria, away from everyone.  
My sanctuary was the locker room. I stood over a sink, and looked in the mirror. I felt like I was in a Freaky Friday movie. I wasn't me anymore. I then proceeded to cry, then vomit, until suddenly I felt light headed, and then collapsed. The last thing I remember, was hearing mumbling off in the distance.  
Author's Note: I'm not much of a person for cliff hangers, So don't expect any, okay? (Unless you really consider the ending of this a cliff hanger  
oo)  
Anyway, I should be getting more on track soon. I really hope that more people will read this, as well as review ( I thank the few who did review,  
especially Seraphim ) And don't forget what I said about people who  
read and don't review. I swear to god I'll do it, too.  
I 3 Chuck Keith  



End file.
